


Vocal

by lovehotelreservation



Series: Suitable Surface [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Drunkenness, Fluff, Romance, Rough Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 15:05:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9390263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: Red is feeling a little sore after losing a spiked Tapu Cocoa-induced Pokemon match against Blue. Thankfully, you’re there to help him feel better.





	

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO EVERYONE! Looks like we’re almost done with another week of Faffery~! I’m excited for this one-shot, because I legit bought Pokemon Sun/Moon for this particular boyfriend. LIKE the setting immediately caught my attention, the starters were cute, the Alolan forms made me happy, but RED LOOKING BIG AND BEAUTIFUL (AS DID BLUE) WAS THE SELLING POINT FOR ME! If anything, this week’s theme--based off of Flume’s “Wall Fuck”--came to be when I thought of Red while listening to this song!
> 
> All that said however, I do hope you enjoy this one-shot!
> 
> **This one-shot contains mentions/descriptions of drunkenness!

To say so much with so little.

It was the defining trait of Red, the Pallet Town Champion, his lack of words emphasizing his stellar victories. Many wondered if he ever bothered to speak, or how he was able to direct his Pokemon to battle without parting his lips. Though, there was plenty of curiosity as to how your relationship with him--albeit the gossip was often stoked by Blue and his insistence on pestering his rival to no end.

However, neither you nor Red paid much attention to the speculation surrounding you both. At this point in your relationship with him, you had come to interpret his silences and grunts with little issue, along with his often stoic expressions. If anything however, he reserved his words to those closest to him, so he often spoke up more whenever you two alone. That aside, for him, love was demonstrated through action, whether hold your hand firmly as you traversed the regions together, or sharing a kiss with you right before the start of a tournament.

You were _especially_ aware of how Red showed frustration, irritation, namely because you were often there to relieve him of those feelings.

Much like now.

Red was never one for defeat, especially at the hands of Blue. However, this wasn't meant to be a serious Pokemon match anyhow, not with Red and Blue drunk off of spiked Tapu Cocoas. It did prove to be an amusing spectacle, with Blue--amidst his inebriated gloating--squinted hard at his summoned Exeggutor, looking confused as to when his Pokemon suddenly became so short as opposed to all the Alolan versions he had seen thus far. As for your boyfriend, well, he _tried_ to guide his Pikachu through a Z-Move with absolutely no experience doing so beforehand, thus stumbling over and falling into the pool instead.

Certainly your trip to Alola has been an intriguing experience up until now, namely that Blue was around to tag along and pester your boyfriend to no end while all three of you explored the islands. That was usually done by playfully hitting on you, or challenging Red to Pokemon matches while spouting out his usual smug trash talk. The amount of times you arrived at the Hano Grand Resort pool area to relax only to see Red and Blue wrapped up in some form of competition--whether a Pokemon match or a swimming duel--was immeasurable by now. Not to mention, now that all of you were adults, the chances that the long-time rivals were drunk (again, from another previous contest between the two) were quite high.

Though, whenever he was tipsy, Red tended to be more open with expressing his affection towards you--and that _did_ include being vocal with you as well.

Regardless of the playful, drunken nature of this competition, it didn't change the fact that Red was annoyed over the outcome. It certainly didn't help that Blue decided to spontaneously host a victory celebration at the Hano Grand Resort pool bar, inviting all the hotel guests to come join, even requesting a banner from the staff to quickly prepare a "Blue Beat Red!" banner to be hung up for decoration.

Needless to say, both you and Red would be staying up in your suite that night.

You thought to help your boyfriend out of his damp clothes and guide him to the shower, but it became clear that he was in need of something else, given by how you managed to relieve him of his shirt only to find yourself suddenly pinned against a nearby wall. He grunted out his explanation--"Mind helping me take my mind off things?"--his gaze sharp and filled with need.

In response, you smiled and gave your approval with a kiss.

The fall to the pool helped him awaken to his senses a bit more, thus making it so he wasn't fumbling around with your clothes. When you were suddenly flipped around so your front was pressed right up against the wall, you shivered, not just from the cool surface against your naked skin--by this position, he must be _really_ upset, which only made you anticipate for how he was about to handle you.

Red's frame--tall and looming, muscled and vast--caged you in place as his cock entered you fully, stretching and filling you to the brim. As irate as he was however, he took a moment to gauge how you were handling him. When you turned back and offered him a nod with a soft, delighted expression on your face, he quickly worked himself up to a quick, punishing rhythm. One of his hands secured itself in your hair while the other found purchase on your hip, keeping you where you stood as he ravished you without restraint.

Each thrust expressed frustration, every hair tug was with annoyance, while bites to the neck were declarations of vengeance, of how _you will_ see him attain victory next time. He was so vocal at this time too, his growls and grunts mixed in with curses, even praises of how good you were to bring him relief like this. It wasn't as though the pleasure was one-sided in this regard.

Rocking your hips back against his thrusts was your way of encouraging him to confide in you, to freely release his irritation onto you. Bottling up emotions was something to be avoided, as you so shakily declared as your nails dragged against the wall, crying out as your boyfriend took that as to fuck into you even harder. This all occurred while he began to bestow more kisses than bites to your skin.

For as quickly as this burst of passion began, it wasn't long before the two of you were rushed to release. Red had released your hair and hip in favor of wrapping his arms around your frame, hugging you tightly while he gasped and hissed into your neck as his warmth seeped inside you.

Together in embrace, you both caught your breath, waiting for your hearts to settle down after undergoing such intensity. Your knees felt weak and you were sure you would have tipped over were it not for your boyfriend holding you up.

You turned your head to face him, about to ask if he was feeling better when he proceeded to kiss you gently on your lips. Of course, you returned his affectionate act whole-heartedly. A wide-smile soon formed when you both parted as he--his mouth less than a millimeter away from yours--mumbled out,

"Thank you."

But you knew there was more to his remark than simple gratitude.

You found yourself scooped up into his arms as he proceeded to quietly take you to the bathroom for a shower. Smiling up at him adoringly, your arms wrapped around his neck as you sighed out with pure, utter bliss,

"I love you too, Red."


End file.
